


Studying

by orphan_account



Series: Webs of Love [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, School, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama frantically studies for exams because he wants great marks to get into Akaashi's university. A worried Hinata takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a delay with other oneshots AND with the direct sequel to Caught Up in You because I'm writing for the KageSuga, KageTsukki, OiKage and AkaKage OTP weeks, three of which overlap with each other. So yeah, delay in this series, but an influx of stories to come with Kageyama at the centre! The joy! Well, more joyful for you. Stressful for me, considering I have less than a month to pull all this shit together. :D 
> 
> So with that being said, this series could be postponed until January, when I'm all clear to resume it again. It's also why I've kinda gone MIA on Tumblr.

Studying

Kageyama exists in a state between regretting his decision to take college prep classes in his third year and not regretting it. For the most part, he’s much too exhausted to really give anything beyond volleyball and his studies a second thought.

Every night he studies until he can barely see the paper because his eyes are unfocusing too much. His phone sits beside him, ready to text Yachi or Tsukishima with a question, although the former is more likely to respond. He utilises his great memorisation skills to maintain and remember the information.

The only thing really giving him a lot of grief is his English. Doesn’t think he’s anywhere close to being fluent enough in the god forsaken subject to pass the exams. But he won’t give up, won’t admit defeat. He knows he won’t get a scholarship of any kind to Akaashi’s university, so he must put in the hard yards now and study. He wants to get in, needs to get in.

“I wish I decided on the prep classes,” says Hinata, on one of the days he chooses to come and study with Kageyama. They don’t study together as often as they did in the past, because their workloads are different.

“Trust me,” snorts Kageyama, rubbing his tired eyes with the heels of his palms, “you don’t. This is an absolute nightmare. I don’t think I’m gonna pass.”

“You will,” says Hinata with conviction. He nods at Kageyama’s pile of work which has somehow spread out across the table. “I’ve never seen you study that hard. You must really want to get into K University with Akaashi, huh? You won’t let yourself fail.”

The longer Kageyama stares at all his books and papers with notes highlighted in bright colours courtesy of Yachi’s extensive collection of highlighters, the more he feels like setting fire to everything, ripping out his hair and run screaming for the hills.

“Tomorrow, why don’t you take a break and hang out with me?” Hinata’s staring in sympathy at him. No doubt Kageyama’s fleeting intention of going insane hasn’t escaped his notice. “You could use a break from school.”

“I can’t. I’ll fall behind.”

“You won’t fall behind. From what I can see, you’re basically on top of everything. You’re in Yachi’s class, too. If I ask, she’ll probably tell me the exact same thing.”

“Hinata, as much as I want to hang out with you, I just really can’t at the moment.”

Hinata sighs. “Can I borrow your phone, then?”

“What’s wrong with yours?” Kageyama asks, even as he pulls his own out of his pocket and hands it over.

“Yours has something I need that mine doesn’t have.” After a few seconds of typing, he puts the phone to his ear. A handful of moments later he says, “Sorry, this isn’t Kageyama, it’s Hinata. I need to speak to you for a moment.”

Kageyama drops his pen and sits up straight, glaring at Hinata who, for the most part, doesn’t seem to notice. “Oi, who are you talking to?”

Hinata ignores him.

“I just need you to help me convince Kageyama that studying until he collapses isn’t healthy and that he should take a break and let himself relax. He won’t listen to me, but maybe he’ll listen to you.” A second later, Hinata hums and hands the phone over to Kageyama. “He wants to talk to you.”

Taking the phone back, Kageyama mashes it to his ear and says, “Hello?”

“Tobio,” says Akaashi’s voice, and Kageyama’s heart constricts. He glares at Hinata, who’s adopted an innocent expression as he admires his cuticles. “Hinata’s right, you need to relax.”

“I can’t relax. I have two years of not taking college prep classes to make up for. I gotta make sure I’m not falling too far behind the rest of the class and that come time for the exams, there’s nothing I won’t know.”

“Studying isn’t all about cramming everything into your head at once,” says Akaashi patiently. “It’s about working through everything little by little, giving yourself enough of a chance to learn it and take a break before you move onto the next thing. You’re incredibly smart when you apply yourself to things like this, Tobio, and I know in my heart you won’t fail. I believe in you. So tomorrow—no, starting _right now_ until tomorrow evening, I want you to put aside your schoolwork and give yourself time to rest. I’ll get Bokuto to tell Hinata to tell me if you don’t do what you’re told. What you’re doing isn’t healthy, Tobio. You could be setting yourself up for a nervous collapse.”

“B-but—”

“No buts, Tobio. I can hear how tired you are. You need a break.”

“But … what if I forget everything once I take a break?”

“You won’t. You told me yourself you have a good memory. There’s no way you’ll let everything tumble out of your brain to be forgotten. So go, go outside and have fun. Toss a ball around with Hinata if he’s willing. Go practice your serves, or set some balls for the spikers to practice. Do something you consider fun, and then come back to your school work later.”

Kageyama slumps in his chair, noticing that Hinata’s grinning now from ear to ear.

He frowns. “Fine. Fine, Keiji, I’ll do that.”

“Good.” There’s a pause. “I love you, Tobio.”

Kageyama’s cheeks burn. “Y-yeah. Love you too, Keiji.” He shoves at Hinata’s face as he leans over the table to make teasing kissy noises. “I gotta go. I’ve got a stupid brat over here I need to _kill_.”

Akaashi laughs. “Alright. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“I’ll call at about eight. Is that okay?”

“Perfectly okay. Bye.”

“Bye.” Kageyama disconnects the call. He pauses, taking the time to inhale and exhale, and then looks up at Hinata and says, “ _You’re dead_!”

He scrambles to pick up all his stuff, and chases a laughing Hinata out of the library, both of them heedless to the librarian’s stern glare and sharp warning.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really feel like coming up with a name for the University, so from henceforth it will be known as 'K University'. Last time I tried to come up with a name, I remembered the name for the formal Japanese language Keigo and used it for the name of the high school and didn't realise until much later what I'd done. Whoops.


End file.
